


You Had Me At Ello-hay [PODFIC]

by kalakirya, Opalsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Twin Speak, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the one in which scott does not speak stiles' twin speak" - Kalakirya</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me At Ello-hay [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Had Me At Ello-hay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17312) by Gyzym & Amazonziti. 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Opalsong as gyzym

Kalakirya as gyzym

### Download

[MP3 (Opalsong as gyzym)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Twin%20Speak%20opal%20as%20gyzym.mp3) | 3:20 | 3.17 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-had-me-at-ello-hay-opalsong-as-gyzym-kalakirya-as-amazonziti) |  |   
[MP3 (Kalakirya as gyzym)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Twin%20Speak%20kal%20as%20gyzym.mp3) | 3:11 | 3.04 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-had-me-at-ello-hay-kalakirya-as-gyzym-opalsong-as-amazonziti) |  |   
[Podbook Compilation](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/Kalakirya%20&%20Opalsong%27s%20Teen%20Wolf%20chat%21fic%20&%20not%21fic%20complilation.m4b) | 59:53 | 27.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/opalsong-kalakiryas-teen-wolf-chatfic-and-notfic-compilation) |  |   
  
### Podbook Compilation 

includes:

** Sekrit Tattoo Stiles **

** like blood and barfights and her brother’s last goodbye **

** You Had Me at Ello-hay **

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
